Smile for me?
by Kc495
Summary: Covering my ears with my hands. I whimper almost silently. why does everything need rain?... No. That's selfish. Why do I have to be afraid of the rain? Its not like I asked to be terrified of thunder. Its not like I want to go completely frozen when light flashes outside my window. It's completely barbaric that what it is. . . I'm such a coward. (*Haruhi's pov*)


**Smile for me?**

* * *

I can't move. In fact. Nothing really moves. Except the wind, the clouds, and everything else that is brought up when it happens. A thunder-storm I mean. . Its a normal occurrence. Especially in February. One of the wettest months of the year. Nothing you can really do about it. Just... Why did it always have to be accompanied by Lightning? Not to mention thunder.

**_Crash_**

Covering my ears with my hands. I whimper almost silently. Why does everything need rain?... No. That's selfish. Why do I have to be afraid of the rain? It's not like I asked to be terrified of thunder. It's not like I want to go completely frozen when light flashes outside my window. It's completely barbaric that's what it is. . . I'm such a coward.

My shoulder's trembling with long-lasting fear. I hunch over the table top of our winter kotatsu. My short Brown hair messed up, and out of its original place. I don't really care though. I never do. I don't care what I look like. I never did. I don't care one bit that I have tears streaming down my face so unattractively. I don't care at all. Or that no ones here with me. I can handle a stupid thunderstorm by myself. I always have.

No body needs to be here with me. I can get along just fine on my own. I don't know why people think they need to be all dramatic when it rains. All they ever do is call, and call. Sometimes I'd hear my phone buzz with a text message, but I ignore it. The host club I'm in. All of my friends. They wont leave me alone. Which is why I insist on not picking up my cell to reply to them. I don't need them always coming to my rescue all the time. I don't know why they feel the need to. Its stupid... I don't hate it though.

It's always the same with them though. Do they not take it into consideration that it could possible be embarrassing? them beating on my door just to hold me and tell me not to be afraid of thunder? You'd be embarrassed wouldn't you? They always want to talk about it later too. Like it wasn't bad enough.

**Crash **

More tears escape my eyes. As thunder roars loudly against my ear drums. . Maybe... Maybe I like it though. I'm always complaining that I don't like they're company, and how they're annoying and a bother, interrupting. . Though maybe deep down I really enjoy them around. In fact... I know I do. Possibly deep, deep down I really appreciate they're concerns. . I'm just confused I guess. Possibly a little lonely now.

Thinking about them now. I actually. Just slightly though. Want them here with me. Maybe. No... I do. Like the way they want to come here just to be with me... Its sweet I guess. I'm tired of trying to act so independent all the time.

**Bang, bang,** **bang **

Was that thunder? It didn't sound like it. I don't know what it was. it was so muffled by the noise from the loud winds outside that I just choose to ignore it. Why bother? I sure it was nothing. The wind just blew something off the road and blew it against the door. No big deal.

**Bang, bang, bang **

The wind blew something against the door again. . . Its possible. I'm just going to ignore it though. . .Yep. Totally going to _not _worry about it.

** Crash **

Falling on to the floor on my side. Pressing my palms harder to my ears. Trying to muffle the sound of the thunder as best I can. Pulling the blanket top to the kotatsu a little off-center. . . I want to stop crying. I can't though. No matter how hard I try. The tears just wont stop coming. I don't understand it. Why is it that I'm so scared of noise that naturally comes from the sky? It makes no sense.

**Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang **

That's not the wind. It was definitely the door that time. . Someone's here? I shouldn't be surprised. At least one person would always find themselves at my door when ever they hear thunder calling. I don't know why, but it would usually be Tamaki Senpai. He'd come barging in all dramatically, Sparkles and all. Always saying. "Har-u-hiiii~! Daddy here to save you~!" I don't like it. secretly I don't like the way he calls me his daughter. I mean. I have a father already. I don't need a second one. That's what I always tell him. It never seems to stick though. . . That man has such a thick skull.

I Just lay there. I know it's the door. Though I don't even bother to get it, and see who it is. I mean. I want to I just can't get to it. My body just physically refuses to find the energy to lift its self up off the floor. Not even to sit up. . Its down right ridiculous. . Tears treating to drown me, my eye's feel like they've ben holding buckets of water for ages. I don't want people seeing me. Not even them. It's probably just Tamaki anyway. I feel so much like a little girl when I cry around him.

The knocking stopped. Good. . I don't think it was anybody anyway. I not getting up anytime soon. Not until the rain stops. The thunder at least. . It wont stop. Every time it go's off its louder. I hate it. Why? Why do I have to be like this? Maybe if I hadn't misplaced those head phones Hikaru gave me.

No. This is stupid. I know for a fact that, that was the door.

Freeing one of my hands from the ear that wasn't touching the floor. I wipe as much of the wetness from my face as I can. Lifting myself up with my other, and sit up. . I have to go see what is at the door. Its bugging me to no end. Like. Curiosity practically building up inside me. Leaving me with no choice but to want to go see who, or what. Was making such noise.

Grabbing on to the edge of the low table. I lift myself up to my feet. It's hard. With my wobbly legs in all. I want to fall back onto the floor when the lightning crashes again. The rain pouring down outside is absolute torture. Banging down on to the tin roof above my head. I can't take it. It might as well be pounding down right on me directly. It could make people like me potentially go insane.

Wiping my face again just to make sure the tears stay behind my eyes. I stand up as straight as I physically am able to. Then start to make my way to the door. Wincing as the lightning decides once again to make an appearance. It's really interesting how it can make such an electrifying screech. I want to start crying again, but I refuse to let myself to. I need to stop acting like this. To get over this stupidly annoying fear. . If I wasn't busy holding myself I would have faced palmed then at my idiocy.

My hands shake violently as I grip on to the door knob. I try to open it. I just want to get this all over with. Is it normal to want to just fall on the floor? so not to worry about reality or any of its details it carry's on its back? . . .

**Bang, bang, bang **

Narrowing my eyes as the banging against the door starts again. I know it's the door for sure. Considering how close I am to it. I grip on to the handle tighter. Securing my legs. I slowly open the door. As weak as my arms are able to. Though. . . I am absolutely speechless as to who I opened the door to. Usually I would open the door to Tamaki senpai freaking out, yelling. Saying that he had ben so worried but. . . It wasn't.

"H-Hey...Haruhi."

My eye's widen. . No. It couldn't be. Seriously? This is the person who decides to show up at my door step? what is he gonna do? make fun of me that I'm crying over a strange thing like thunder? well... He didn't really do that the last time he came charging to my rescue that one time in Karuizawa but why?... Why this time? it's not like him to come willingly, and not actually be yelled at to by Tamaki.

"H-Hikaru...What are you-." I cut myself off. I Don't know why though. I just did. Like I didn't know how to get anymore of the question out. . Its pretty appropriate to say that I am speechless.

"Hi~!" He exclaims Happily to me. I don't know why he would. Considering that he's practically drenched to the bone. Was he standing here the whole time in the rain? knocking in the door this whole time? . . .God, and I almost didn't open the door. I could have left him out here. His stupid fault for choosing to come down here anyway though.

"Hikaru... What are you doing here? Y-Your soaked." I manage. With the rain still pouring, Beating furiously down on his head. The thunder this time only does a low rumble. Perhaps it's going away? Or at least has to be thinking about it.

"Yeah, and so will you be if you just leave the door open like that." He chuckles. His hands running through his bright orange hair. It's like he doesn't even care that he's wet at all. . He could catch a cold. Did he ever think about that? . . Obviously not... Stupid boys.

"I-...Uh." I continue to stammer. I don't know what I'm trying to say anymore. I ignore the slight blush on both of our faces, and just give him a weird look. As if I'm expecting him to open the door and let himself in. . Hey? I got this far with trying to deal with sometime that terrifies me to stone. Cut me some slack. . . "I mean... A-Are you going to come in...Or?"

He doesn't say anything, and just grins. I wonder why he's alone. Not with Kaoru I mean. It's a little unusual. . His bangs are so wet Its sticks right to his forehead. His stylish name brand clothes Are sticking to his skin as far as I can see. . He looks happy though. For some strange reason.

**Crash **

I wince at the sudden roar the thunder makes so unexpectedly. Feeling the surge of shakiness come crawling back up to my knees. Making them press hard against each other. Just so I wouldn't lose my balance and fall to them. . He gives me a concern look and steps inside. I don't know why his main reason for coming here was but... I'm glad someone's here at least. . As weird as that sounds.

He makes a sound. Sounds like he's smirking. I don't know how he can make a sound like that but he can. With me head facing downwards at the floor. I don't look at his face. I thought it would be much more awkward than this but. Apparently I don't care as much as I thought I would about him watching me cry. That is also Peculiar.

"Hey?" Hikaru asks in a slightly calmer tone. Like I had done something totally wrong by not looking at him. . I hear his foot steps walk against the floor of the small wooden area where you take your shoes off. He should think about doing that too. His shoes are soaked. Probably from walking in large rain puddles I presume that are out there.

I feel his slightly dampened hand reach down to my face. Both his index and Thumb cup my chin. Tilting it up so that I would be looking him in the eyes.

"Don't do that." He continues with a smile. A smile that I rarely see. No mischievously bad ideas involved. Or swimming in his head that I can tell. Or see. "I didn't come here to see you look down Haruhi."

He pauses.

"I came to see you smile... So smile for me Okay?"

And that. Had left me speechless. More then I was before.


End file.
